<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【空骑相关】【玛丽莎】《适合去死的好天气》 by LuciferRiddleClue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729907">【空骑相关】【玛丽莎】《适合去死的好天气》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue'>LuciferRiddleClue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character Death(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>是玛丽莎视角的泪城故事。</p><p>关于一只躲躲藏藏只为寻找一个好天气去死的蛾子的故事。</p><p>该蛾子的形象纯属自行捏造，大约是在蛾子大面积灭族时残留的某只蛾子。</p><p>因为是泪城故事所以在泪城地图里出现的其他角色也会出现，与玛丽莎的互动完全靠脑补。</p><p>我流，请谨慎地看。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【空骑相关】【玛丽莎】《适合去死的好天气》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>是玛丽莎视角的泪城故事。</p><p>关于一只躲躲藏藏只为寻找一个好天气去死的蛾子的故事。</p><p>该蛾子的形象纯属自行捏造，大约是在蛾子大面积灭族时残留的某只蛾子。</p><p>因为是泪城故事所以在泪城地图里出现的其他角色也会出现，与玛丽莎的互动完全靠脑补。</p><p>我流，请谨慎地看。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玛丽莎结束了最后一曲的演唱，在鞠躬之后轻轻扇动翅膀而离开舞台。些许闪闪发光的鳞粉要落地，偶有小小的虫子以花瓣去接，将这当成某种纪念品。她在台下随意寻了个座位坐下，前肢伸出，再拢好长长的衣袖，以便在拿起茶杯时不至于不慎让茶水洒出。虫子们喝不下滚烫的茶水，都是放置至温热再小心地玛丽莎并非是接受过什么高等教育的虫儿，兴许她本身便证明了优雅气质并不完全仰赖于知识素养的塑造。欢乐之屋始终欢乐而歌声不断，种种乐器也要奏响。众多闲谈会在这里发生，也有某些奇妙的相遇：靠着平等的相识来维持。虽说泪水之城中居住的大多是贵族，然而欢乐之屋并不拒绝任何一位来客，只要有树叶做的门票就能进来，与身份本身无关——可惜价格的确算不上好看，乃至还有特殊的防伪标记。小道消息称在深邃巢穴中居住的编织者们因善于编织而能做出以假乱真的门票，然而未经完全的证实，再者或许欢乐之屋的主人对此也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，于是乎欢乐之屋里有贵族也有平民，也有慕名而来的外乡虫。</p><p>这就是欢乐之屋。玛丽莎对来自外乡的高大雌虫印象深刻，那雌虫看上去就是一位好战士，只是在上来时险些撞上电梯的天花板，而不得不屈着身子，最后从（对她来说）狭窄极了的电梯门中钻出。他们发出爽朗的大笑，其中并无任何恶意，而这位雌虫是位极好的女高音，她是和着歌声而来的。她向这外乡虫表示欢迎，与此同时临场发挥唱起欢快的歌，轻轻腾空而后合着节拍起舞。这是她从那些日夜劳作的工蜂那里学来的。现在她也能清楚地回忆起那晚的情景：处处都是舞台，谁都能当歌手，谁都能当舞者。多么的快乐！其中当然有一些不和谐的声音，是有谁认为地位卑贱者没有资格与地位高贵的虫一起高歌和舞蹈的。然而从水晶山峰回来的矿工们向来有着大嗓门，他们的歌声与欢笑暂且将不和谐的言语给淹没。玛丽莎仍然想念着这样的夜晚。</p><p>现在来这里的虫比以前少了一些，玛丽莎曾想大约是自己的歌声不再好听了，是自己退步，然而欢乐之屋的主人并未向她提出任何建议，更未说要将她辞退一类的话。她仍记得那只矮小的，戴着礼帽的虫儿在她的追问之下只说了一句：“玛丽莎，一定要继续唱下去。”后来，无论她再怎么追问，欢乐之屋的主人也没有再吐露些什么。她很少离开欢乐之屋，在清醒的时候总在练习发声和谱写新曲。那时的泪水之城仍算得上繁荣，只是偶有在街道上见不着虫影的时候。据说国王正在为某件事忙碌，有诸多虫子都前去帮忙，而回来的又很少。在欢乐之屋听歌的贵族更多而平民更少，运行电车的虫与修建车站的虫，还有在水晶山峰工作的矿工们似乎没有时间来这里听她唱歌。不过她有时仍然会收到难得的信件，或是一块刻着字的石碑。那些虫们大多不识字，每次问候的开头都不忘补上一句“是某某某帮我写的”或是“是某某某帮我刻的”。玛丽莎想，当他们做完了所有的工作，结束了许久的劳作，应当就会再回来。</p><p>那我应该写一首歌。玛丽莎想，写一首送给他们的歌。贵族们不知道，欢乐之屋的主人也不知道。欢乐之屋的主人有时也让她在贵族们的晚宴上歌唱，于是她便去，在舞台的正中央歌唱。贵族们极其捧场，甚至准备许多的鲜花铺满整个舞台。她分辨得出有哪些花的香气——蝴蝶怎会分辨不出？贵族们又准备了谢礼：一罐又一罐香甜的花蜜。她想，我怎么可能吃得完呢？要是坏了怎么办？于是她委婉拒绝，说不必那么多，多了也是浪费。哦，淑女确实食量不大哩，吃不完的话扔了就好。她无意间一瞥窗外，在那可见修路牌的虫倚靠着关着蛆虫的铁笼子呼呼睡着，前肢紧紧抱着工具箱。哦，那好，谢谢您。她想，这些多余的花蜜还是有去处的。先生们，我还需要做些准备。贵族们知女士要化妆，就都退了出去。她寻了些看上去老旧点的，用来装吉欧的盒子，一点一点地把花蜜倒了进去——那种漂亮罐子无端倒在路边总是显得可疑。总之，她把“装满吉欧的盒子”放下去了。后来她戴上花冠，穿上串满珠子的长裙，但觉得那比不上在欢乐之屋的舞台随性表演更加快乐。她反倒紧张，在某一曲的高潮部分突然感到一阵气短：这不行。她的心中不断打鼓，却在这时偶然看到某只与这宴会好似也格格不入的虫子。那虫子视线冰冷，手握酒杯而一口未动，也不在意台上的歌声，似乎此处的嘈杂与所谓轻飘飘的欢快都与他无关。哦，那把台下其他虫子都当做同他一样的存在，反倒还能好受一些。眼睛一闭一睁，玛丽莎把台下欢呼的贵族也都认作是那虫子的模样。她平静下来了。她是过了很久才知道那只与众不同的虫的真实身份的，也从贵族们在酒足饭饱后的闲言碎语里知晓那虫的脾性……没有什么好评价，圣所的领袖与其说是性情阴晴不定不如说是长年累月阴天笼罩。玛丽莎想，也许这与我没什么关系。她更在意的是一些古怪的坊间谣言：近日一些贵族家的奴隶虫时有失踪，不知是去了哪里。活不见虫死不见尸，怪可怕的。讽刺的是这种事一出那些贵族们反而有时真的这些会给这些奴隶们一些好处，也许是因为虫子真的是不够“用”了。</p><p>泪水之城的雨自然是没有停过的，不会有什么好天气。玛丽莎很快忘记了那只不寻常的虫子：所谓的不寻常也就是普通的不寻常，在总有新鲜事的圣巢也有没有新鲜事的时候。玛丽莎逐渐习惯于再也不会虫满未患的欢乐之屋，只要还有虫儿愿意听她唱，她就能继续唱下去。她当然发现在这里的熟客越发的少，但又没有更多的新面孔进来，不过基本的生计还能维持，她别无所求。后来尖塔之主也来过，和他那贴身的小管家一起来。尖塔之主寡言少语，甚至因为那面具（那是面具吗？还是他本来的面孔呢？）也看不出他的喜怒哀乐，不过是能从那少少的几句话里感受到一些亲切。她并不知道放在欢乐之屋里的自己的画像是出自尖顶之主之手，她只是某一日偶然在长廊边停留时才注意到那副画。画得很好，那时她觉得那张画真的很好，而她也好奇画下这幅画的“画家”究竟是想让画中的自己伸出手爪去捕捉什么东西。她问过别的虫那画像究竟是谁所作，其他虫们对此一无所知，反倒是泪水之城的贵族们在听到这个问题时露出神秘的笑容，次日就有古怪的花边新闻见了报。玛丽莎并不知道这花边新闻究竟是如何产生的，更不知道尖顶之主不仅是城市的守望者，还是一个艺术家——是的，这个“不仅”和“还”的先后顺序应该是这样的。</p><p>继续说回熟客的事。玛丽莎后来还是有了一位熟客，有一只虫子常常来，披着宽大斗篷，裹得严严实实，不留一点缝隙。玛丽莎不知有何用意，她只能看出自己没唱完一曲这只虫都会点头示意而轻轻鼓掌。她也是一段时间后才注意到这只虫会在曲目结束之后有几句模糊的自言自语，这种极其小声的嘀咕很难捕捉到，也许这虫子就是故意这么做的。不过她向来听力好，当然就听到了：适合去死的好天气。这鬼地方，天天下雨，什么时候能有去死的好天气呢？这只常来欢乐之屋听歌的一只虫子这么念叨。玛丽莎同这只虫或许本不会相识，大约就是靠着她的歌声才会在此相会。说来奇妙，大体上歌声本身是有超越言语本身的力量，曲调音色等要素凑齐一整条顺滑的纽带，将巨大机器上本不临近的诸多枢纽相连。在她听到这句话时她最初就是感到莫名其妙：怎么会有虫子想要去死呢？或者说，就算是要去死了，怎么还会想要挑一个好天气呢？那些贵族们并不想死，那些工人与奴隶们也不想死，所有的虫儿都在铆足了劲想要活下去，为什么唯独这只虫就要去死？她心有疑问，但是从来就没有一个合适的搭话的时机。那只虫子每次都来，每次都要看向玻璃窗外，面对淅淅沥沥的雨叹气。玛丽莎本想搭话，但还是没有说。也许这只虫很快就会放弃了。她当然见过很多嚷嚷着要去死的虫子：喝醉了酒的，失了恋的，有亲人走入了鬼门关便再也没出来过的，这些虫有时会被歌声触动了某个开关，最后嚎啕大哭着这么喊叫，然而终究是一边哽咽或是骂骂咧咧，一边要继续活下去。当然，或许那只虫子是想求救，希望自己这么说的时候有谁说：别呀，你别去死。至少有谁要因为你死而伤心的。</p><p>于是玛丽莎还是在某一天开口：为什么你要找一个适合去死的好天气？她终究是下意识地委婉表达了，她很难直接开口说“你为什么要去死”。这怪不了谁，也怪不了她，虫儿们的寿命长短不一，而国王在赐予他们心智时也未能告知他们要如何面对死亡。这里指的死亡不是那种被捕食者一口咬死的死亡，那种死亡来得太仓促，虫子们甚至来不及去思考。这里所说的更多是指那种慢性的，一步一步走向死亡的那个过程……他们不怎么提死亡，但是常常提起“牺牲”。玛丽莎不知牺牲为何物，她知道有空洞骑士拯救王国。只是这样了，所以当她面前的这只虫子不再一直念叨着“适合去死的好天气”，而是说出了这么一个词时，她愣住了。他们是经常赞颂伟大的，空洞骑士的牺牲，可是还会有谁用到这个词呢？这只虫儿的的确确是下定决心，在无云无雨之时脱下了先前从不摘下的，将自己的面孔裹得严严实实的兜帽。亮晶晶的双眼，羽毛状的触角，身上有着松软的绒毛……这是一只蛾子！玛丽莎来不及开口说什么，她当然知道这欢乐之屋里会有形形色色的虫们来，可她没想到还会有蛾子。对，以前是有过蛾子的，可是后来就慢慢地少了。她忆起某些被她忽略的细节，就是曾在地面上见到的细小绒毛，她是将这当成了某种植物的残留。蒲公英吗？还是别的什么？她为自己的忽略感到抱歉：“哦，你，也许你应该——”她没说完的部分是“也许你最好还是把兜帽给戴上，总会有虫子看见的”。</p><p>这只蛾子阻止了她。“玛丽莎小姐，”那蛾子开口，“没有必要，今天就很合适了。”玛丽莎听了这虫的声音，望向窗外。泪水之城今日的雨虽然未停，但小了许多。“我们都是有翅膀的，玛丽莎小姐。您应当懂为什么我要选一个好天气。”蛾子这么说，最后抖动着翅膀，将那斗篷抖落于地。我们的翅膀总要保持干燥，否则就难以起飞。玛丽莎还是不能理解这只蛾子想要说些什么：“翅膀自然是要保持干燥的，也要保持平整。那你就更不应该去死了，死了便什么也没有了。”蛾子听了她的话，好似是想到什么，点了点头，“您说得对，死了便什么都没有了。”</p><p>“那你——”</p><p>“玛丽莎小姐，听说您写了一首歌？”这只蛾子没有继续这个话题，“我能有幸在‘起飞’之前听一听吗？”</p><p>“哦，抱歉，我还没有……但是，我写好了开头的部分，你想要听一听吗？”</p><p>蛾子似乎有些遗憾，与此同时也下定了某种决心：“没有关系，玛丽莎小姐，千万不要说抱歉，是我太过于唐突。您已经给了一只将死的蛾子足够的善意。我知道我的翅膀再也不可能变得完全干燥而平整，因为我们失去了那最为温柔和温暖的光。我们已经什么都没有了。”</p><p>玛丽莎突然意识到了这只蛾子如此回应她是出于什么缘由：“等一等，你等一等！”她试图阻拦，但是那只蛾子的速度太快了，最终甚至在回廊中直接展开了翅膀。她已经许久没看到蛾子们如此展翅飞行了，她甚至要在原地呆立。玻璃破碎的声音将她从短暂的回忆里惊醒，她看见那只蛾子冲破了那扇窗。在她打算以相同的姿态起飞时，她悲哀地发现自己的翅膀比起工具更像是装饰品，蝶翼甚至要比花瓣更加脆弱。她无法追上去，甚至没法把未完歌曲的开头送上去。她看见那只蛾子朝着泪水之城的最上空飞——这只蛾子要去向哪里呢？是要去找那光吗？也许她应该乐观点想，就是“并不是适合去死的好天气，而是适合起飞的好天气”。但是她也意识到，这只蛾子本就是抱着赴死的心不断地向上飞，最后大约是要因疲劳而停止飞行，最后掉入泪水之城那些常年泛滥的水道里。那么，这只蛾子为什么一定要在泪水之城这么一个雨不可能停止的地方起飞呢？大约是觉得已经没有回头路，并且想让更多的虫子看到。会有同族吗？会有想起蛾子的，其他虫子吗？</p><p>玛丽莎想要再看得更清楚，希望能看到那蛾子的身影。她没有顾及欢乐之屋外的骚动，似乎有除了她以外的虫子注意到了这件事。他们都在说：又有蛾子要送死了。玛丽莎发现自己根本看不见完整的天空，她所能看到的是狭窄一扇窗和破碎的玻璃。这些玻璃如同宝石闪闪发光，原因是沾上了蛾子身上那独特的鳞粉。她想要捡起这玻璃，想把它收起来。她觉得这总能有意义，她要把这块玻璃写进那首歌里，哪怕她并不清楚这王国到底遭遇了什么，这王国的子民们遭遇了什么，她也要试图表达出来。就在这时，她发现尖顶之主和圣所的领袖都来了。尖顶之主透过望远镜察觉异状，而圣所的领袖……也许他本身便消息灵通吧。欢乐之屋的主人在他们身后，见了玛丽莎后就道“谢天谢地，您没事就好”，拉着她将她送进化妆间了。玛丽莎在这一过程中试图看得更清楚，听得更清楚。她似乎听到了圣所领袖与尖顶之主在说些什么，她隐约听到了“蛾子”与“瘟疫”这样的字眼。尖顶之主向来寡言——先前倒也说过了，就在这时她才听到了一声很是果断的拒绝。多么奇怪，他是很亲切的，为什么会这样？她听到了一声冷哼，随后化妆间的门便关上了。</p><p>后来玛丽莎真的有离开过欢乐之屋，也去了诸多水道查看情况。她甚至进入了危险重重的下水道，只是后来被一位好心的骑士护送回了欢乐之屋。于是她说：也许您能帮我一个忙，帮我找找一只蛾子吧。也许这只蛾子在天上，或者……落入了水中。也许您能告诉我这只蛾子的去向。骑士便问这蛾子是长什么样，是雄是雌，身上有没有戴什么东西。这也是下意识的事，说完后骑士就也说，“我想在这里，一只蛾子是很显眼的。小姐，我应当很快就能帮您找到。”玛丽莎暂且让自己放下心。在回欢乐之屋的路上，她听到管风琴乐奏响，听见唱诗班唱起某首歌。她抬头，看见在某处玻璃落地窗闪闪发光，那发光之处组成了某种形状的痕迹，就好似是蛾子展开了翅膀，在那窗玻璃上贴着了一样。玛丽莎想，这大约是错觉。那蛾子也许是飞到遥远地方，或者是掉进了水道漂流走，怎么可能会在那圣所的高处呢？</p><p>玛丽莎回到了欢乐之屋中，准备写完那首她并未写完的歌。</p><p>fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>并没有什么意义的补充</p><p>介于圣巢时间线没有明确的交代，而虫子们的寿命我也不太清楚，所以这里完全是我流的。</p><p>顺序大约是：玛丽莎在欢乐之屋驻唱，一切似乎正常（水晶山峰刚派出少量矿工，深巢准备修建车站）→一些虫子有去无回，圣巢某些地区感染重现→感染在泪城有扩散的苗头，圣所的第一步试探，从圣巢底层虫开始进行少量虫的虫体研究→某只蛾子来到欢乐之屋，因为客人渐少而格外醒目，且成为熟客→玛丽莎搭话，蛾子赴死。→为了进一步研究瘟疫，圣所使用蛾子的尸体进行研究。</p><p>里面塞了一些我流的隐喻，或者别的什么……我一下子想不到有什么可以补充的，总之就请随便看。不好意思真的很我流（言语匮乏）</p><p>ps：虽然根本就没说玛丽莎所要写的歌是什么样的 但是 我自己脑补的是Matt Elliot的Broken Bones</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>